Vaijar Lejos
by ShadeShadow234
Summary: "Hero. I am Vaijar Lejos. This is my trial. Help them." Tony Stark was having a bad day. A really bad day. Of course, things tend to go that way when your 'broken' coffee machine drops a transdimentional warrior into your workshop.
1. Warped

_aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA **flips table**_

* * *

The horse's hide was lathered with sweat, though it kept up its steady trot, hooves clicking on loose stones and shifting dirt. The marks left behind would leave a painfully clear trail for anyone to follow, even the simplistic mind of the Bokoblin could figure out where he had gone, even if he had managed to take a stealth potion.

Just one night. That was all he needed, just one night to rest and recover and then he could easily enough deal with whatever Hyrule had chosen to throw at him next. The last week had been brutal, enemy after enemy attacking him.

Not to mention the time he had run into a Stone Talus while sneaking away from a Stalker Guardian, and had been woefully underprepared to deal with either. It was only pure fortune and maybe interference from Farore that made the Guardian focus on the Stone Talus instead, as a bigger threat.

Really though, between fabled Hero of Legend, risen from the ashes of his defeat 100 years ago, and a walking rock, one certainly sounded more threatening than the other. (Though, he probably was registered as a simple Hylian to the mechanical monster, instead of the hero who failed in his duties and died)

Then again, his ribs still complained from the Moblin that had deemed it appropriate to stomp on his side as a wake up call, and had promptly gotten a sword to the face in response.

Link tugged gently on the reins, slowing Epona to a halt near a cliffside. It was a good spot to rest, he had run Epona hard enough that the Bokoblins wouldn't catch up until the next morning at the very least, and the cliff was perfect for Paragliding away if his injuries were not healed. For some reason they never touched his horse and the stables had ways of retrieving them in moments.

It was as he was about to strike his flint to light a fire, perhaps foolish as it would send up smoke to pinpoint his location but desperately needed to fend off the chill as he slept that a warm glow caught his eye.

Not the glow of a campfire, or of a stables evening lights, but the vibrant orange of a shrine.

Unbidden, a memory of Zelda crops up. She's striding towards the shrine with purpose, a Sheikah Slate in hand and a slight smile turning her mouth. _"You won't tell my father, will you? I know he has forbidden me from my research, but I truly feel this shrine has something important to it._ " She spared a glance at Link, before refocusing on the Sheikah Slate, musing the name of the shrine out loud. _"Vaijar Lejos."_

Before he knew it, the Slate was pressed to the pedestal in front of the shrine, a gentle blue decorating the shrine along with the orange. He cast a longing look back to the bundle of unlit firewood, and Epona's patient figure, before stepping onto the elevator that would take him to the depth of the shrine.

He had a hero's duty to fulfil. (One he had failed once, never again)

As the elevator descended, the briefest of sensations washed over the Hylian Hero, not unlike when he warped, and then he stepped into the interior of the shrine.

Which wasn't a shrine at all.

The area was whiter than any shrine (if he could call it that) he had seen before, lacking in the usual geometric shapes, glowing posts or etching in the walls, no lava or water, and no evident puzzles.

It was more of a mess. Unrecognizable pieces of metal were strewn around, on top of metal tables and soft leather chairs. There were arrowheads he had never seen clumped together, soft looking black gloves with an electric blue glow set nearby. A shield of unfamiliar design sat, the reds, blues, and whites of the metal gleaming. What looked like the head of an unknown creature was set near those things, a scrape over its face and set between the dark eyes.

 **"Hero. My name is Vaijar Lejos. This is my shrine. Help them."**

Then sound returned to his ears, and movement to the world around him.

Which was accentuated by a harsh metallic clang behind him.

He spun, his hands already reaching for his sword and shield, the cool metal reassuring to his confused state of mind.

Wild blue eyes met with startled brown, a growing pool of a spilt dark liquid catching the Hylian warriors attention for an instant before he snapped it back to the possible threat. The other man wasn't Hylian, something made clear by his rounded ears.

Link tensed further as the other man moved, even if he was only drawing a hand down his face with a weary sigh.

* * *

Tony really hadn't asked for this. His week had been bad enough already, what with the invasion of space centipedes on Monday, some idiot with a half baked plan of world domination almost blowing up a bank (that Tony had been inside at the time) on Wednesday, and Steve 'holier-than-thou' Rogers requesting full equipment upgrades for the whole team.

Except Thor. The big guy wouldn't let him near his hammer, which was fair enough. Tony wasn't planning to let anyone else to work on his armour, so he could see where he was coming from.

Bruce insisted he didn't need anything either, but Tony still wanted to work on those stretchy pants so his Science-Bro didn't have to continually wake up naked in strange places. (Not that Tony had personal experience with that. Not at all.)

To put the cherry on the metaphorical cake of Bad News, complete with capital letters, Hammer had managed to escape from prison.

So that was all well and good, Tony already had Jarvis tracking the criminal and was working on his broken coffee machine (no Thor, using lightening will not make the coffee any stronger please stop breaking my mugs on the floor), when the elf looking teen sort of... materialized.

He seemed to hold weightless in the air for a moment, before dropping to his feet and casting his gaze around the workshop, taking in the equipment layer out on Tony's desks and chairs. Behind the Avenger, Dum-E knocked something over. (All things considered, likely a fire extinguisher.)

Naturally, that noise drew the teens attention, and Tony tensed as the boy drew a sword and shield off his back. He held them comfortably, clearly familiar with how to use both. Crap.

Tonys latest Iron Man armour was still covered in scrapes and one of the repulsors was missing, due to extenuating circumstances including but not limited to a unaccounted for space-centipede. Double crap.

It was then that Tony's eyes caught the growing puddle of coffee on the floor. Of course. Dum-E had just knocked over the last cup of the stuff in the house.

He couldn't help the weary sigh that dragged itself out of him, and instinctively he rubbed a hand over his eyes in exasperation.

Not that he let his guard down. (He had done that one too many times in the past, it was time to stop making those mistakes.)

Thankfully, the kid didn't seem to inclined to attack. Not yet, anyway. Looking again, his pose was more curious than threatening, his eyes sharp with bafflement and ferocity in equal measure.

"Hey there Pointy, why don't you put that blade down and we have a nice talk?"

The only response he received was a curious tilting of the head. Great, he probably didn't speak English.

Tony repeated himself several times, from Spanish to Chinese to his barely passable Russian.

Still, nothing.

Desperate measures, meet Tony Stark.

"Jarvis, initiate protocol D.E.A.F." It was a fancy name, not one that meant much and was more of a pun in and of itself, but it worked. A pair of shimmering blue hands burst into existence before Tony, who took half a step back as the teen reacted just as he expected.

The sword was moved into a more offensive position, the shield tugged close, covering his torso perfectly. He lowered himself, almost squatting but not quite low enough, a good position for rolling away from any attacks.

Tony repeated himself one last time, trusting in his programming that the hands would translate for him.

They moved at a slower rate, the programming dictating that a slow rate was necessary in a situation such as this, where it was completely unknown whether one member of the party knew the language or not. They continued to move for a good minute after Tony finished. He wasn't sure, but they might have repeated, he was more focused on the teens face.

The boy had titled his head, a glimmer of recognition in those sharp blue eyes, and on what may have been the second run, understanding.

It was just as well that sign language seemed to be universal. Speaking of, Thor was due back from Asgard any time now, Tony had to admit his curiosity towards what All-Speak would make of this.

If it made anything at all, the boy, to know sign language, must either be deaf or mute or some combination of the two. Mute was far more likely, considering how he had responded to Dum-E knocking over the last mug of coffee.

The boy didn't respond in sign language, but his actions spoke louder. He straightened out of his stance, the sword and shield sliding smoothly onto his back, though his hands never seemed to stray far from the comfort of the hilt, even with them down at his sides.

"Great. Care to take a seat?" The hands repeated this as well, though remarkably faster.

Tony didn't even bother to watch the process, instead shifting some less important technology off a couple of chairs, taking the swerving one for himself.

It was with a startling lack of noise that the teen moved to join him, though he didn't take the proffered seat. The jangling of the weapons on his back seemed oddly muted, like he had jammed cloth of some kind between the metals, but earlier when he had drawn them there had been no sign of such a thing.

Perhaps it was something to do with the metal, if it was then Tony would have to ask for a sample. An armour made out of sound-resistant metal would be amazing for stealth.

Then again, there was the chance the metal was softer, and more susceptible to breakage...

He was Iron Man, he could probably find a work around.

Probably.

* * *

 _Alright, here's the scoop. I've been exploring Team Tony blogs on Tumblr and that's gotten me into a real avenger-y mood, and then I decided I wanted to play Breath of the Wild, and while I was doing that I was like "oh man, if only I had something that had both of these in it..." cue flashbacks to this mangled mess. I want to apologize to everyone, largely because I put so little forethought into both the first and second writings of this, plus look and how bad the characterizations are aargh_

 _I also want to thank those of you who have stuck around with me, and are for some reason, still reading this. Like wow you guys thanks! Honestly! Aaaa!_

 _OH AND LOOK HOW MUCH BETTER THIS IS WRITTEN. HO W DID I WRITE ALL THIS AND HAVE BE ACTUALLY GOOD QUALITY AAAAAAA_

 _Anyway I'm a little sleep deprived so forgive the general nonsense of this message_ ~ShadeShadow


	2. Escape

_Writing the last chapter was really fun, and considering how my other stories have hit the wall of writers block I think writing this will help me get back on track. Here's hoping! Oh yea!_ _ **This story does contain spoilers for Breath Of The Wild. Be warned. I'll try to make it as spoiler free as possible, but it's likely there will be spoilers.**_

 _Guest, why thank you!_

 _Avaize, your welcome! Yea… That's usually my thoughts when encountering Guardians. 'Eep! Laser! From where- there! RUN LINK RUN' Though they don't scare me as much as those Bullet Trains from Spirit Tracks… Though I guess I'm getting a little off_ track. _Eh? Ehh? Don't worry, you need wait not!_

* * *

Tony reached out the the kid, pausing for a moment to take him in. Yep, he was definitely not from Earth, at the very least. Unless the ears were an asthetic choice. Thre was something unsaturated about that level of pointy-ness though.

However, before Tony could shake the kids shoulder, he was on his feet and scrambling away from Tony, a glowing blue shield in his hands. He took a moment to rummage in a small pouch, and, somehow, pulled out a blade at least twice the size of it, double sided with ornate purple and gold designs in the middle and on the hilt. (Royal Blade)

Tony really hated magic.

* * *

Link eyed the strange man suspiciously, though reassured by the grip he had on his sword. The purples leather felt well worn, and though he could tell it'd break soon it was still good for a few more blows, and it seemed that would be all he needed to take this man down.

Hopefully.

He had been deceived before, though to be fair he had just woken from spending a hundred years asleep, and Blue Bokoblins didn't really seem much more threatening than Red ones.

Focusing once more, the man was raising his hands in the universal sign of surrender, palms flat out towards him. While not letting his guard down, Link let his grip on his sword lessen and the shield drop an inch or so.

He was saying something now, something that made no sense. Perhaps he didn't know Hylian, or Sheikah.

'Ay mee-n n-oh har-mm.'

Strange.

* * *

"Oh, for heavens sakes, you don't know English, do you?" Tony sighed exasperatedly, and let his hands drop. He was quick to raise them again when the kid readied himself for a fight.

It was almost a little sad, he couldn't be over eighteen and he was constantly on edge, seemingly provoked by the smallest of things. Keeping that in mind, Tony specifically made himself an non-threatening looking as possible, hunching his shoulders and slouching a little.

He was rewarded with the kid relaxing further-

And then Captain America burst into the lab.

* * *

"Toe-nee, doo you need hell-puh? Jar-this tol-duh mee somthing was roh-ng."Link tensed at the new threat, he should have known back up would be coming! It always did, turn your back to a Bokoblin and five more join it.

Scanning the taller man over, Link realized he was at a disadvantage here. The terrain was unfamiliar to him, as were his opponents and their abilities. The taller one was obviously the stronger of the two, at first glance but he was proof height and stature didn't necessarily mean weakness.

So he fled, spinning on his heel and dashing to a large pane of glass, dodging several tables laden with tools on the way. He crashed through it, careening into the chilly air outside, and let himself free fall for a moment before pulling out his paraglider and sailing to...

Where in Hyrule was he?

* * *

 _Extra._

Tony shook the kids shoulder gently, frowning at the lack of response. Then he noticed the bow strapped to the boys back. It was a thin golden rod, really, curved at the ends. (Golden Bow).

So, with this first weapon in hand he set about checking the rest of the kid for weapons, just in case.

He wasn't prepared.

He wasn't prepared to find six other bows.

He certainly wasn't prepared for the swords he pulled out, some of them being as big (or bigger!) than the kid himself.

He wasn't prepared for his elbow to jostle one of the many shields, and have blue light spin out from it.

Neither did he expect the outfits. The many, many outfits.

Then came the fully cooked meals and the saddles, the paraglider too, not to mention the seeds.

So.

Many.

Seeds.

There had to be at least three hundred of them!

And he hadn't even _started_ on the materials yet.

* * *

 _Yo! So I'm reworking this right now, but I'm kinda sorta really tired at the moment, plus I'll be really busy tomorrow, so if you're a new reader maybe wait a day or two because I have no guarantees. If you're reading this message and this story has more than five chapters, no need to wait. Go on!_

* * *

 _I couldn't help myself. Whoops. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and if all goes well the next chapter will come out soon! Now watch as I procrastinate until like 2030… Anyway, as you may have noticed, I described a weapon and then I added the name of the weapon in brackets. That's how I'll be doing weapons I describe but don't have a place to put a name. Side note, I've stuck Link at about where I'm at at the moment. No Master Sword yet, though I'm hoping!_ ~ShadeShadow234


	3. Moblin Talus

_Has anyone else gotten that giant horse in Taobab Plains? I love running things over with him/her. I named mine Ganondorf. Also I have a bunch of little Zelda figures taped to my wall and they keep falling off so I've given up and had a 'contest' to see who'd fall last and it was between Outset Link, Hero Clothes Link, Ganondorf and Aryll and I'm laughing really hard now because Hero clothes Link who was above them all fell and knocked both Aryll and Ganondorf off but the loop of tape on his back went around Outset Links head and now they're both stuck. Teamwork?_

* * *

 _Avaize, ooh yea they're bad there. I didn't really pick up on finding the memories right away so I ended up in Zoras Domain, somehow completely missing Sidon… I think I fell down a cliff? Either way, I didn't really have to deal with Central Hyrule until one of my friends opened my eyes to the memories. Akkala is arguably worse though… Pro tip, if you the ride straight at the center of a Guardian on your horse you can flip them. Yea the Redeads are scary… I'd rather face them than a Phantom from Spirit Tracks/Phantom Hourglass._

 _(The phantoms are animated suits of armour that are indestructible except for like a tiny spot on their backs which won't do anything unless you have three tears of light for your sword but you have to go through the phantoms to get the tears… There's different variations as well, your typical patrol phantom, fire phantoms, invisible phantoms, and my personal least favourite, bell phantoms. The bell phantoms have there little bell thing that call the phantoms to them when they jingle and they jingle when they see you and the phantoms are really fast plus the bell ones teleport right at you so all you can do is panic until you're stuck down…)_

 _Ooh yes that trope that trope is great. "All of your weapons on this table please." **places down more weapons than they should be able to carry** "I said ALL of them." **puts down more weapons** "All." **adds more weapons to the pile**_

 _Guest, why thank you! I hope I won't disappoint!_

 _General Slime, haha, thanks. Yes, this after Avengers 1… But I'm unable to speak for Dark World as I haven't seen it yet… Marvel movie watching is reserved for when I'm spending time with my dad. Winter Soldier… Well. We'll just have to wait and see._

 _166jason, don't worry, I have no intentions of dropping this._

 _Guest, that he does. I imagine they must get awfully heavy…_

* * *

Now, Link wasn't stupid. In fact, it was quite the opposite, as he figured out how to survive in his unforgiving world. So he knew what Vaijar Lejos had said, but... It seemed so far fetched. The very least he had been expecting when he awoke was the familiar walls that all shrines shared, but instead he found a strange room with a strange man speaking a strange language.

Perhaps fleeing was a little hasty on his part, but he was in an unknown situation and the instincts that had set in over 100 years were strong. Fight or flight. Die or live.

Still, something told him being in the building he just glided out of was better than wandering down a... Well Link wasn't exactly sure what it was. He'd pulled on less conspicuous clothing, because while the Champion Tunic was fantastic for fighting, it stuck out like a Red Bokoblin in a field.

So, the Hylian set it was.

The people here were strange too, not one of them had the pointed ears he knew so well. They didn't differ in any other aspect, except perhaps hight, but just about everyone differed there, so the lack of pointed ears was... Disturbing.

They milled around like ants, uncaring for anyone who may get in their way. He'd seen a brown haired teen fall off a strange board with wheels on it, like he was emulating shield surfing, and at least five different people stepped on him. Link, of course, helped the kid to his feet, and he gave a hurried thanks and took off.

At least, Link thought he did that. It was a little hard to tell.

There was strange machines parading down the centre of the street too. Link observed them from the corners of his eyes, and didn't like what he saw. People were inside of them, and they seemed to control these... Machines, and they didn't seem to care about the poison spewing from them.

Link was in the middle of one such observation, when something happened. Something big.

Presumably.

A large man in red armour came crashing down, slamming a fist into a nearby 'tr-uh-kuh', the impact sending it smashing into a wall.

The man laughed, and began running down the 'st-uh-ree-tuh', smashing more 'cah-rs', and 'tr-uh-kuhs'.

Not good. While they spewed poisons, there were people inside of them.

Definitly not good.

Link began to sprint after the larger man, running over what he knew of him. He was built like some mix between a Moblin and a Stone Talus, hitting like the giant rock monster and possessing the intellect of the other. So, when Link caught up, he launched himself into a leap, slamming hard into the mans back and scrambling upwards, until he had a precarious perch upon his shoulders, and then he pulled out a Demon Carver.

The wicked, curved blade glinted cruelly in the light, and Link wasted no time slamming it into the taller mans helmet, shattering the blade but leaving the Moblin Talus, as Link had decided to call him, unconscious.

* * *

Tony leaned back in his seat, running a tired hand over his face. "That kid is far too good at disappearing."

Steve grimaced. "Sorry about that."

Tony groaned. "We've been over this, Steve. It's not your fault, you didn't know. Now stop looking like someone kicked your puppy."

"How do you know what I look like, you didn't even-"

"Lets just call it instinct." Tony sat up again, cracking his knuckled before double checking every camera he had in New York.

"Do I need to call Fury?"

"Ugh, I'd rather you didn't. Eye-Patch and his super spy's can stick it where the sun don't shine." Then he paused, and wheeled in his chair to face the nearest airvent. "That goes for you too, birdbrain."

"How do you do that?" Clint dropped from the airvent, startling Steve.

Tony winked. "Instinct."

"Is instinct your new AI or something?"

"No, but once enough people try and kill you from behind you get a sense for these sort of things."

"Oh."

"Ooh, the news has something good, lets se-. Found him."

A rather flamboyant reporter had one arm looped around the kid, keeping him close while she dropped question after question on him. He just looked lost.

* * *

 _Admission time. I have yet to watch the Avengers. So I don't really know the whole plot. I know about the Chitauri and Loki and Thanos and everything… But I need to know if there's anything that's like 'this will change the way you see the MCU' in there… For story reasons._ ~ShadeShadow


	4. Wherein Ears Are Surpisingly Normal

_Did you know you can run Guardians over with your horses? Just run at their middle and they'll fall. (Also Wolf Link kills anything that moves, Guardians included, do not recommend him from when you're trying to be sneaky…)_

 _Avaize, haha, yes, I am the master of the surprise update! My updates come clothed in the Sheikah Garb! I saw the giant horse, panicked, consider fighting it, but ended up taming it. And hey, if you're unoriginal what does that make me? (My most creative horse name is Dingledop, and he dies every other minute…)_

 _Yea, I think I had a slight misunderstanding with Sidon. You see, I didn't go through the Lizalfos camp because the Hinox nearby scared me off, so I climbed the hill to get to the Sheikah tower and managed to avoid every Zora on the way, unintentionally. As such, the first I met was Gruve. Great impression. So when Gruve said 'the bridge' I thought he meant the one that was part of the Lizalfos camp, so I looked around on that one and eventually got bored before running into any other Zora's that probably would have pointed me in the right way, and as such managed to completely avoid the poor guy. You actually get a different cutscene if you avoid Sidon on the bridge._

 _Akkala is definitely my favourite region. I'm a sucker for trees in fall, the lovely reds and yellows… Ah, yes, the parry trick. I have lost so many shields to that. So, so many sheilds. So many._

 _I actually saw volume two just the other day, and really enjoyed it. I'd say it's about my third favourite Marvel Movie, the first being Dr. Strange and the second Volume One. The Amazing Spiderman movies are right after that. (I've just come back from seeing it again and I think it just took the number one spot.)_

 _Thanks for explaining the Avengers without really spoiling anything. That's actually a really good idea, I may just use that. I've never actually put much though into whether or not he could lift Mjolnir. I guess we'll have to wait and see! Ooh, could you imagine the horror on Caps face to see Link shield surfing on his beloved shield?_

 _Sin of Justice, thanks for the help and I'll work on the hyphens and dashes. I have to agree, Link learning from Vaijar was a big part of why I didn't like that chapter. However, I'm not quite skilled enough to work around the language barrier. Not yet. I'm taking steps in that direction for future stories with this one. Namely, Links lack of reading and writing knowledge in English. I do wish I could do that for this story, but I'd likely mess up and make this harder to read than it need be. Maybe I'll do a rewrite someday. Thanks for the review, hope I won't disappoint!_

 _166jason, thanks for the help, and thanks again for the review. :)_

Captain America was not pleased. There were many reasons he wasn't pleased. The least of these reasons was the large amount of smashed robots at his feet. The largest of these reasons was the distinct lack of Tony Stark in the nearby vicinity.

As Clint made his way down from a nearby rooftop, Steve turned to Banner, who was quite pleased that the wretch material he had borrowed from Reed Richards managed to stay in one piece, and on his body.

"Banner, do you have any idea why Stark left like that? Is there anything important I need to know about?"

Bruce winced. He'd been half hoping that Steve would hold off on asking that until they were back to the tower. "Uh, yes? Kind of? You'd have to get more details from Tony."

Steve shifted, aware that Natasha and Clint had joined them, and that Thor was lowering himself behind Banner. The thunder God landed with a loud thump, and clapped Bruce on the shoulder.

"Surely you can tell us of this important thing now, friend Banner!" Bruce shuffled.

"Uh, well, Tony found this kid in his workshop, and woke me up because he was concerned over whether or not the kid was injured, and I checked him over and that's around when Fury interrupted us. Tony told Jarvis to let him know if the kid woke up, so I'm guessing that's what happened." Bruce finished his explanation, and paused for breath. "Can we go back now?"

Steve groaned. "Well, at least he's taking responsibility, but would it have killed him to let us know where and why he was going?"

Back at the tower, Tony did a bit of a double take, before he decided someone's ears wasn't the strangest thing he had seen.

If anything, it cemented the idea that Link was from a different world.

"So, Link, care telling what that fancy phone on your hip is?"

Link gazed at him blankly for a moment, before realization set in and he pointed to the brightly glowing device on his hip.

"Yea, that. Where'd you get it?"

Here, Link paused. How exactly do you tell someone that you woke up with no memories in a pool of water, and a voice told him to take it, without using words? Or, for that matter, without seeming like a total loon?

Finally, he decided on opening the map, only to find there was a new, blank area that he was indicated to be in. It was cut off from everything else, and it almost looked like someone had greatly enlarged Tingel Island.

Opting to ignore it, he navigated the interface until the overview of the shrine of resurrection was large and centre, before showing the screen to Tony.

"A cave? You found this in a cave?" Link debated that for a moment, before deciding that ultimately, the shrine of resurrection really was a high tech cave and nodding.

"Wonderful. My coffee machine gave me a warrior from another dimension who finds amazing technical advancements in caves."

Link tilted his head, clearly confused.

 _Sorry to make this chapter shorter, but in the next one things are really going to start heating up. Have any of you wondered what Tony will think of the runes?_

 _Besides that, the Avengers will return to the tower._

 _And finally, I think I should let you guys know something that you might want to, might not. It's my inventory at the moment of this update, so you know what to expect from Link._

 _I have the Master Sword, a torch, a Korok leaf, badly damaged, one of each of the great elemental blades, namely a flameblade, electric blade, and an frost blade. I have a frost spear, a royal guards halberd, a royal halberd, a royal longsword, and two Lynel crushers. I also have a Lynel blade._

 _For my shields, I have the Hylian shield, three Royal shields, two Royal Guards shields, and a Shield of the Minds Eye for surfing._

 _For bows, I have six Lynel bows, three phrenic bows, a golden bow, two Royal bows and a Royal Guards bow. As for my arrows, I have 200 normal arrows, 127 fire arrows, 72 ice arrows, 273 shock arrows, 0 bomb arrows, and 15 ancient arrows. (Yea guess which arrows I like to use)_

 _Clothing wise, I have everything except for the Thunder Helm and the Rubber set. I do have the rubber helmet though._

 _I have pretty much everything food/monster part/bug related, though I'm missing Dragon parts and hearty durians._

 _Meals, I have two full inventories of, and as for special items I have all the horse gear, and the story important stuff. I also have the letter that has the 'pretty young Sheikah woman' in it._

 _Yea I think that's about it, so you know what's going to be coming into play. I don't plan on using too many Lynel bows though, they just seem a but like cheating to me._


	5. Redux

_Alright, right off the bat! This has been a bitch! I think the first chapte is at a point that I like it. The second, third, and fourth chapters? Disregard them. Toss them out the window! Away they go! I'd like to apologize to everybody that has read this so far, I have been spectacularly unprofessional. Which is ok I guess because this isn't exactly a strictly professional website but hey. Anyway, I'm sorry for the state this is in. I'm probably going to delete the other chapters. Thanks for Guest for pointing this out, but at the moment this skips and jumps around like mad. Don't worry, only the first chapter is staying. The rest are as good as gone!_

 _Rigth now I have a cold and things aren't quite working right in my brain, so trust me you won't wanna read what it'll make out. So revisit this story by the end of December. I promise, it'll be all caught up by then. If it's not, then send me a whole bunch of angry reviews and I'll get right on it, top priority._


End file.
